


【Belldom】Unintended

by JudyKaren



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: Dom表白後處處避開Matt？





	【Belldom】Unintended

Matt發覺自己的好友在一次喝醉後不清不楚地表白後便處處躲開他了，先是在早餐時間沒有出現，直至排練開始才板著口面出現在工作室，討論演唱會歌單時他們經常有不同想法，Dom總是哄著他讓他同意，但這次只是一句「你的想法挺好，除了它有點難以認同，我傾向我這安排。但你堅持我也不反對。」Matt愣了一下，一時間根本想不出怎回應，他寧願他們吵一架，而不是看到Dom冷淡地看著他。但誰不會有心情不佳的時候？Matt也沒多想，最後還是同意了Dom的想法。

但事情並沒有好起來，他們之間就像陷入了冷戰，而且明顯得連Chirs也看出來，這次日本之行Dom不但沒跟著Matt和他的兒子玩，反而找了Chris。一向找盡方法待在一起的兩人作出這樣的決定令Chris無法不起疑。

「Dom，你怎麼了？」他們在銀座一間料理店坐下後Chris終於忍不住問。

「什麼？」Dom為Chris倒了茶，臉上沒有一絲情緒，彷彿真沒什麼事。

「你跟Matt。」

「沒事。」Dom的語氣有點不耐煩，他並不想提起Matt，這個人總是牽動著他的情緒，即使對方已經拒絕了他。

「你沒事才不會放心Matt帶著孩子遊日本。」

「他那麼大的人，我為什麼要不放心？你想多了。」

「你不會真的因為他在德國演出忽然加了Unintended而氣到現在吧？」Chris回想了一下，情況大概是在演出後出現的。

「他有他的想法。你究竟吃不吃呀！一坐下就問這堆怪怪的問題。」Dom遞上了菜單。

「吃，你請客為什麼不吃。」Chris知道這是Dom的底線，他不會想跟自己好友吵起來。

一頓豐盛的晚餐加上不少清酒令他們的意識也有點迷糊，他們邊打鬧著邊走回酒店，彷彿回到十多年前，那時的他們比現在少太多負擔，玩起來的瘋狂到現在也難忘。

「你還記得我們在花絮放了一起洗澡的片段嗎？」Chris笑邊說。

「哈！你還好意思，你這片可是害我找不到女友！」Dom推了Chris一下，但自己卻站不穩，幸好Chris眼明手快地抱著他。

「這是你個人問題，我也在片裡。要不你別穿那麼耀眼的貼身褲。」

「我。。我穿貼身褲很阻眼嗎！」有點醉的Dom也不清楚自己在說什麼，只是糊亂地想到什麼說什麼。

「這看起來很基。」說罷Chris忍不住大笑著。

「你恐同？要知道。。合法了！」

「我才沒，如果你要當我那六個孩子的爸爸，我不介。。Matt？」Chris推開房門時驚訝地看到本應該跟兒子一個房的Matt在他們的房間等著，而對方的臉色更是黑得很。

「你們想被狗仔拍嗎？喝成這樣。」一向玩得挺瘋的Matt突然嚴肅地指責他們喝酒。

「拍了又怎樣？能被說什麼？」Dom聽到Matt的話後語氣不好地回應。

「哈哈對！也沒什麼對吧！你以前跟Dom不也經常去酒吧。。」

「他媽的能一樣嗎？」Matt朝著Chris大吼。

「你發什麼神經？你真當自己誰？不是誰也要聽你的，你說來就來走就走！」Dom終於忍不住罵了出口，這幾星期來，他每一刻也感到痛心，但卻又無奈。

「那個是你！是誰避了我一個月的！」Matt被Dom的話惹怒了。

「不然怎樣？你要我求你還是什麼？我沒那麼賤！」Dom說著雙眼泛著淚光，在一旁的Chris抱上Dom的肩安慰著，試著停止這荒唐的吵架。但Matt卻一手把他推開，把Dom擋在背後，彷彿剛才在罵Dom的是他。

「Hey！Dude，你干嘛？」Chris明顯已有點生氣。

「夠了，Matt。我們需要談談。Chris，不好意思，你到Matt房間一會行嗎？」意識到事情鬧得有點過火的Dom冷靜下來說。

「你們最好說清楚。我可不想對著兩個板著口面的伙伴。」Chris轉身出了房間。

「好了，你想怎樣？」Dom等Chris走後便開口問。

「為什麼要躲我？表白的是你。」Matt有點委屈地看著Dom。

「哈！那你要我怎樣？」Dom帶起Unintended的歌詞不禁嘲諷地說，他想大概只有眼前的人寫出那麼傷人的歌還有人喜歡。

「我不明白你為什麼要對我冷嘲熱諷。你甚至不讓我碰你。。。」

「打住！別說得那麼難聽，我不是那種死纏爛打的人。就這樣，沒別的原因。」

「但我喜歡這樣的你，總比你不理會我好。對不起。」Matt捉住住眼前人的手，他真的害怕了，這二十多年來在他身邊來來去去的人很多，但Dom從來不是其中一人。

「。。。是我應該道歉。」Dom看著一臉委屈的好友，回想自己這個月來的行為大概真的反應過大了，Matt已經很婉轉地拒絕自己，還有什麼好避呢，只是他不想令自己再有希望。

「所以你那天說的是認真的？」Matt小心翼翼地問。

「什麼？」Dom雖然跟Matt認識了二十多年但還是無法完全理解他的跳躍思維。

「你說喜歡我。」

「你在開我玩笑嗎？不好笑。既然你拒絕了就別提？」Dom壓下內心的怒火。

「我什麼時候拒絕你？」

「你故意在德國演出加入Unintended。」

「你因為我改了歌單生氣？你可以說呀！但關我拒絕你什麼事？」Matt疑惑地瞪著Dom。

「Unintended 的歌詞我可是很了解。」

「可我只是因為粉絲投票要求加！...而且..在你出現前，哪有別人。」Matt抱著Dom的腰，感到內心終於踏實了。

「...哈！會沒有嗎？」Dom被自己暗戀了多年的人抱著，心早已甜得似吃了一斤糖。

「我們認識時才16歲吧。」

「但你那時己經很多女人，別以為我不知。」

「以後只有你可以了嗎？」Matt吻了吻愛人的臉頰。

「但如果你要操我我希望你戴套的。」Dom想起Matt在訪問裡說的話，調戲了一下。

「為什麼要？你又不會懷上。」Matt揉了一下Dom的臀，貼身褲總是把他的身型勾劃清晰。

「色鬼。回你的房去。」Dom撥開了Matt的手，笑著把他推出房間。

「慢著，你要跟Chris同房嗎？」Matt按住Dom正要關上的門。

「有問題？」

「你們。。」

「你想太多了。」Dom無奈地搖搖頭。

「I love you, Baby.」Matt在Dom唇上落下一吻後依依不捨地回了自己的房間，他始終覺得Chris這位陽光暖男是他的威脅，下次絕不能讓他們同房，或許訂個三人房，跟兒子和Dom一家三口也不錯。想到能讓Dom當他孩子的爸爸，他心裏一陣騷動。


End file.
